The number of types of electronic devices that are commercially available has increased tremendously the past few years and the rate of introduction of new devices shows no signs of abating. Electronic devices, such as tablet computers, laptop computers, netbook computers, desktop computers, all-in-one computers, cell phones, smart phones, media phones, portable media players, navigation systems, displays and others, have become ubiquitous. External electronic accessories or peripherals for such devices including cameras, keyboards, storage devices, mice, lights, and batteries to name a few, have become prevalent as well.
Power and/or data may be provided from one electronic device or electronic accessory to another over cables that can include one or more wire conductors. A connector insert that includes one or more electrical contacts can be located at each end of such cables and can be inserted into a corresponding connector receptacle in the communicating electronic devices. In other systems, electrical contacts on the devices or accessories can come into direct contact with each other without the need for intervening cables and/or a connector insert and receptacle.
In systems where electrical contacts on two electronic devices come into direct contact with each other without a connector plug/receptacle arrangement, it can be difficult to generate and maintain enough normal force to ensure a good electrical connection between contacts in the two devices. To provide a sufficient normal force, electrical contacts can sometimes have a certain depth and/or consume a relatively large volume of space in the electronic device. The loss of this space may mean that the electronic device is either larger or includes a reduced set of functionality than may otherwise be desirable. Additionally, such contacts may conspicuous or might otherwise detract from the aesthetic appearance of the device.
Connector systems in general may inadvertently provide paths for the ingress of moisture, liquids, or other fluids. These connector systems may also provide pathways whereby external dust or particulate matter may reach an interior of an electronic device.